Caitlin aka Mascara
Caitlin is a character in Bakugan battle brawlers, she's a deuteragonist in the tv series, she's former and reunited friend of Dan Kuso and his friends. Later on in the episodes she's taken from her friends and left in Masquerade's lair, who renames her, as his apprentice and girlfriend, Mascara. She is the owner of an aquos merman bakugan, Mermaidious. She's also the cousin of Klaus Von Hertzon. Childhood Coming soon! WIP! About her Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Caitlin is a typically beautiful slender curvy young teenaged woman, roughly around her early teen and late adulthood. She has pale skin, bright purple eyes, seemingly penciled eyebrows, shoulder-length platnium blonde with short cut "brush" like bangs in the front almost covering her forehead. She has very smooth chin facial structure etc. in the first season, Caitlin's outfit is a black long sleeved shirt with a white centre V and has a butterfly inprinted on the left of her shirt. She wears long black tight pants with socks and shoes with built in laces. in the second season, Caitlin's outfit is changed she wore a coat like cape stitched in colour grey ontop of a sparkly shirt (making her shirt look out of place) and she wears grey capri's these were changed due to the fact it looked ugly on her so this was removed and replaced with better pants for her appearance. in the third, Caitlin wears yet again, another outfit, her attire is a black bodice catsuit with black boots and sometimes she's seen wearing shades. in the fourth season and second season (hidden above) Caitlin's attire is changed once more, this time, Caitlin (now married and later on becomes the mother of 7 children) is wearing an attire similair to her husband's though its a dutch dress with german orienated decorations on her outfit. Her gown has a bow at the back, and she wears boots similair to Klaus's though her boots are shin lengthed they reach up to her knee and thighs (whereas' klaus' boots meet his knee and shins). Her hair is done up in a ribbon at the back of her head, she wears two rings (which were given to her by klaus himself).She wears a necklace either a heart or cross on the front of her chest. Unlike, klaus' outfit, her gown dosent have pants (although she wears short or tights underneath) she doesnt have nor wear a "jabot tie" as klaus had stated that only the gentlemen wore such things, which she poitely retaliated by stating "she was a gentle-woman". this made them both laugh. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Caitlin is like any other typical teenager, she's bypolar; she is sweet, polite and has good manners, compassionate about what she loves and cares about. She is caring, considerate, selfless, thoughtful, shy, nice, pleasant and alot of sweet other things about her personality. There's a downside to her though, she can be inconsiderate sometimes she's prone to jealousy (something she's ashamed of admiting and writes it down in her diary) others view her actions somewhat self-centered, arrogant, pitiful and not so nice things. This sad side of her personality comes from an severe anxiety background involving both her bioligcal father and Uncle (who liked to often cruelly tease her at a young age) this kinda warped and changed her perspective greatly on men, she grew bitter about humanity, though over time she later on softens up and becomes warmer (throughout the episodes of her childhood) than she was as a kid. Coming soon! WIP! Meeting Masquerade Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Her bakugan Mermaidious acts very much like a father and mentor figure to her. *She's very close to her bakugans and treats them like family, she closest to Mermaidious and Buttercup, considering their a strong parental figure in her life. *Caitlin's name got changed by Masquerade himself, to Mascara which significantly happens to be after a beauty product. *Her cousin Klaus is shown to be very close and protective of her, this is evidential when he let her escape, not allowing Masquerade to use her as a personal tool. *She is Klaus's love interest in a alternative version, she wouldn't be his cousin and her little brother, would have been Klaus's little brother or he simply wouldn't have existed in the tv series, just the comic and novel though. *In an alternate version(s) she's with Masquerade and they have 12 children in total. She's with Ryo and they have a son together and she and Klaus have twin boys and one girl who, like her older brothers, looks just like their father. *Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Married couples Category:Mothers Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Good turned Evil Category:Neutral